Locations
Locations featured in the Night World series. Bay Area The '''Bay Area' is another name for the counties and cities that line San Francisco Bay, located east of San Francisco. Boston The capital city of Massachusetts, Boston is featured in The Chosen. Rashel Jordan lives here and her soulmate John Quinn grew up here. Briar Creek Featured in Daughters of Darkness, Briar Creek is said to be a country town in the state of Oregon and is home to Mary-Lynnette Carter. Briar Creek is not an actual town in Oregon although there are many small towns in Oregon that have "creek" in their name. It is possible that this town is so small that it does not appear on maps. California A state located on the West Coast of the United States, California houses the city San Francisco and the town Clayton. Charlotte Charlotte is the largest city of the state of North Carolina. In Witchlight the solstice ceremony in which Galen Drache and Raksha Keller are promised to each other is held in this city. Chimney Rock In Black Dawn Sylvia Weald tells police that Miles Neely – the brother of Maggie Neely – had a mountain climbing accident and died at Chimney Rock, a mountainous peak in the state of Washington. Clayton Clayton is a rural town located near San Francisco. In Huntress Jez Redfern leaves San Francisco to live in Clayton with Claire Goddard and her family. Dark Kingdom The Dark Kingdom is a fictional place that is featured in Black Dawn. Delos Redfern is the prince of Dark Kingdom and his grandfather Chervil Redfern supposedly founded the place centuries ago. Dark Kingdom is said to be located in the Cascades. Its location is hidden from humans by fog and spells. East Coast The East Coast runs from the state of Maine across to the state of Florida. This includes the New England states. Hunter Redfern is frequently associated with the East Coast in the Night World series. El Camino High School El Camino High School is where Poppy North and James Rasmussen attended school. Although which state this school is located in is not specified in Secret Vampire it may be possibly situated in southern California. Lake Mead '''Lake Mead' is a town located in the state of Nevada. Cousins Blaise Harman and Thea Harman are sent to school here after being expelled from their previous school. Lake Mead and Las Vegas are geographically close to one another. Las Vegas Las Vegas is located in the state of Nevada, east of California. Thierry Descouedres has a mansion here. It is also the city Edgith Harman ran her witchcraft supplies store. Massachusetts A state located on the East Coast of the United States, Massachusetts is home state to Rashel Jordan. The capital city of this state is Boston. Medicine Rock Medicine Rock is located in the Badlands of the state Montana. It is mentioned in Soulmate that Hannah Snow lived in a town near Medicine Rock. Mission Hill Mission Hill is a suburb in Boston. In The Chosen Rashel Jordan has her first encounter with John Quinn here. Montana Montana is a state located on the North Coast of the United States. The Badlands of Montana refer to the central part of the state where conditions are arid and little vegetation exists. The Badlands were home to Hannah Snow. Muir Woods Muir Woods is featured in Huntress and is an actual place located in the San Francisco area. Named after John Muir, Muir Woods is a park famous for its monuments and the attractive redwood trees that surround the area. At the beginning of Huntress Jez Redfern mentions how much she likes chasing humans through Muir Woods. Nevada Nevada is a state located east of California. Las Vegas and Lake Mead are located in the state of Nevada. New England Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont are the six East Coast states that make up New England. These states are referred to as New England because they reminded England settlers of their home land. Hunter Redfern is referred to as a "New Englander" in the Night World series. This is a person who prefers this region of the United States. North Carolina A state located on the East Coast of the United States, North Carolina is where Raksha Keller and her Circle Daybreak team find the third Wild Power Iliana Dominick. Charlotte is the largest city in this state. Oregon A state located on the West Coast of the United States, Oregon is home to Mary-Lynnette Carter and her brother Mark Carter. Sacajawea High School Sacajawea High School is located in the state of Idaho. Hannah Snow attended this school even though she lived in the adjacent state of Montana. San Francisco A major city located in California, San Francisco is home to Morgead Blackthorn. Jez Redfern also grew up here. The Cascades The Cascades are forested mountains that run along the West Coast of the United States. In Black Dawn Maggie Neely mentions the Cascades being a popular mountain climbing attraction in Washington state. Washington A state located on the West Coast of the United States, Washington is home to Maggie Neely and her family. The Cascades can be seen from this state. Wassaguscus The Chosen mentions Rashel Jordan attending Wassaguscus High School. Wassaguscus is a town in the state of Massachusetts. Its name has since been changed to Weymouth. West Coast The West Coast runs from the state of Washington across to the state of California and may include the states Alaska and Hawaii. Oregon and San Francisco are both located on the West Coast. Trivia *All of the Night World novels are set in the United States of America. It is unknown whether the Night World extends to the rest of the world and whether the Night World laws apply there. **Additionally, it is not mentioned whether the rest of the world is experiencing the effects of the Old Powers rising. Category:Other